


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by tmtcltb



Series: Mistletoe Chronicles [4]
Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/pseuds/tmtcltb
Summary: Installment 3 of the Mistletoe Chronicles. The Green family gets ready for Christmas. Post-season 5. Canon.
Relationships: Kara Foster/Danny Green
Series: Mistletoe Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064906
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2020 The Last Ship Holiday Fest!





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Danny groaned as fifty pounds of flying child hit him on the chest. He opened one eye a crack as he stared up at his son. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," Frankie said, bouncing. Danny bit back another groan when Frankie landed on a particularly sensitive body part. "Time to get up!"

"All you," Kara muttered, pulling the covers over her head and rolling over.

_Damn_. He had promised Kara that she could sleep in today. She had suggested skipping their traditional Christmas Eve open house, given the turmoil of the past year both in the world and in their marriage, but Danny didn't want to. Instead he promised to do the bulk of the work and even suggested that she sleep in late this morning so she would be rested for tonight. But at the time he hadn't realized that they would be up until three o'clock the night before preparing for the damn party. And by then they had both had a little too much to drink and Kara's shirt slipped up while she was hanging the Christmas lights and he might have gotten a little handsy and then they both decided that there wasn't a real difference between going to bed at three or three-thirty and suddenly it was 4 am and they were stumbling to bed for...

Two and a half hours.

Danny sat up, realizing far too late that he was way too old for this. Hell, he would probably be too tired to actually enjoy the party. He could almost hear the _I told you..._ coming out of Kara's mouth. Maybe he could find time to sneak in a nap this afternoon.

Rolling out of bed, Danny shuffled towards the kitchen, Frankie skipping at his side. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pop tarts," Frankie replied promptly.

Pulling out the chocolate pop tarts that Danny had purchased at the grocery store over Kara's objection that they were basically dessert disguised as breakfast, Danny gave half to Frankie and munched on the other half while he watched the coffee drip. The things really weren't terrible, although they did taste slightly like cardboard. Flipping on Paw Patrol for Frankie, Danny was almost feeling human by the time he was done with his shower and had finished his second cup of coffee.

Sitting down with his son, Danny studied the dogs on the screen as they attempted to help Santa Claus deliver gifts. "Are you excited about the party tonight?"

Frankie's eyes barely moved from the screen in front of him. "Santa will still have time to deliver my presents, right Dad?"

"Cross my heart." Having stowed the wrapped gifts at Debbie's house earlier this week, tonight would be as simple as retrieving them from her trunk and depositing them under the tree.

"Good." Frankie turned his attention from the television to his father. "Sam said he asked Santa for a drone but that he might not get it 'cause drones are expensive. Are lego sets expensive?"

Making a note to tell Tom about how nice it was for Sam to play along with Frankie when it came to Santa Claus, Danny thought about the three large sets of legos that he and Kara wrapped last weekend. "Sometimes. But legos are cheaper than drones. I'm pretty sure Santa can afford some legos."

With that critical question answered, Frankie turned back to his show and Danny began a mental list of the things left to do before the party started. The tent was already set up in the yard and they were fully stocked with booze, glasses, plates and utensils. Mike had agreed to play bartender this year so would arrive an hour early to help get that set up. The food would not be delivered until this afternoon but, thankfully, with Peter handling that end, there was no worries about there being a mix up. All in all, the hardest part of today would probably be to keep Frankie from making a mess.

Danny was still thinking about his to-do list when Kara came out of the kitchen holding her own cup of coffee, looking impossibly young in her oversized sleep shirt and yoga shorts. Danny bit his lip, a few memories from last night floating through his mind. Having imbibed a sufficient amount of caffeine, Danny had revised his opinion on his lack of sleep the night before. _Totally worth it._

Kara smiled at the sight of the two boys hanging out on the couch. "Thank you for letting me sleep, Danny."

"Hey Mom," Frankie muttered, before suddenly pointing to the ceiling near the window. "Is that a spider?"

Standing, Danny tried to figure out what Frankie was looking at. "I don't see anything there, buddy."

"Lift me up," Frankie ordered.

Picking Frankie up, Danny was still looking at the ceiling when he was alerted by a giggle. Glancing at Kara, she pointed to his head. Glancing up, Danny discovered that Frankie was dangling a piece of mistletoe over his head.

"You've been mistletoed!" Frankie shrieked, already laughing.

Swinging Frankie around, Danny planted kisses all over Frankie's head and arms and hands, while tickling him. "A dozen kisses for you, kiddo."

"No, no, you have to kiss Mom," Frankie directed, still giggling.

Danny lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yup," Frankie nodded very seriously. "Uncle Mike told me that you always have to kiss your wife under the mistletoe. Unless you don't have a wife. Then you can kiss your mom. Although Uncle Mike doesn't have a mom or a wife so I'm not sure who he kisses. Maybe he and Uncle Tom share Aunt Sasha?"

"Why don't you ask Uncle Tom tonight?" Danny suggested, already relishing Tom's reaction.

"Okay," Frankie replied. "But now you need to kiss Mom 'cause you're married and that's the rule."

Danny glanced over at Kara, seeing how she was biting on her lip to stop from laughing. "Well, if I have to..."

As he approached, still holding Frankie, Kara set down her coffee. Smiling, Danny pulled her closer with his free arm, and Kara lifted her hands to frame his face. For a moment they both paused, enjoying the moment, before Danny leaned in to give her a lingering kiss. One that was broken only when Frankie started wiggling. "Good job, Dad."

Stepping back, Danny deposited his son back on the couch, before wrapping his arms around Kara again. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Smiling, Kara rose on her toes for another kiss. "Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
